


Seek

by TinderWulf



Series: Hide and Seek [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinderWulf/pseuds/TinderWulf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to <i>Hide</i></p><p>Previously on Hide:<br/><i>He was quickly becoming aroused again. He looked at his mostly cleared desk, "There is something else I've always wanted to do, Shepard..."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Characters belong to Bioware. I own nothing.

Seek

He stands suddenly, causing an non-warrior like squeak to escape her throat. She glares at him, daring him to comment. He smirks, one mandible twitching in amusement, but says nothing. He deposits her on the desk, sweeping aside datapads and a few stray stylus'.

"Now Commander," He begins to unlace her boots, "your insubordination needs to be addressed, I think."

"Spectre."

"Yet you report directly to the council, do you not?" He drops the first boot on the ground and begins unlacing the second. 

"I believe you begged me, _Councilor_ , to suck you off." He growls softly when she takes his erection in her hand and squeezes, then letting go. 

"Perhaps, but before you leave my office we will be on even ground." 

He pulls the second boot off dropping it near the first, stopping her when she tries to loosen her belt. He grabs her wrists, pulling her off the desk before turning her and forcing her to bend over, supporting the top half of her body with her hands on his desk.

"You are not to move your hands unless I command you to do so. Do you understand, Commander."

When she doesn't answer he growls and smacks her ass once. 

"Fuck."

"I will not repeat myself, Commander."

Shepard takes a ragged breath, "Yes, sir, I understand." 

Sparatus moves over to the intercom, "Nija, take a break. Send all calls to the message system for the next hour."

[ _Of course, sir._ ]

He releases the intercom button and returns to stand behind Shepard. She snorts.

"Guess you do this a lot, huh?"

 _Smack._

"Speak when spoken to only."

"Fuck!" 

_Smack._

"You are really bad at following orders, Commander."

 

Sparatus presses himself against Shepard, trapping the lower half of her body between him and the desk while he runs his hands over her hips and waist, releasing a purr of appreciation. He pushes her hair out of the way with one hand and nips her ear as he finds the zipper with his other to remove her uniform top. He makes sure to avoid touching her breasts. She releases an aggravated noise through her nose at his avoidance, but otherwise stays silent.

"Good girl." 

He allows her to move her hands so he can slide it off her shoulders, pushing her back down when her uniform top joins her boots. She goes willingly. He rewards her by pinching one nipple through her dark blue tank top. Shepard arches into the touch, moaning.

"Tisk, tisk, Commander." He pulls back far enough to slap her ass with his free hand. "No moaning."

Shepard whimpers when he moves his hand from her ass to squeeze her other nipple; She gasps when he presses himself against her clothed ass; She drags in a breath as a shudder runs through her body when he palms both of her breasts and squeezes hard, but she stays silent.

"Mmm. So you can follow orders."

"Yes, sir."

He hums his approval as he moves his hands down her torso to her belt, making quick work of the belt and pant buttons before pushing the pants over her hips, leaving her dark blue standard issue panties. He helps her step out of her pants, her hands not moving from their position. He rewards her by flicking her nipple as he drops her pants with the matching top. It's enough to make her gasp. 

He pushes her hands farther up the desk until she can grip the opposite side. He tests her grip by grabbing her hips and jerking them back towards him. She holds the desk tight. Her forehead rests on the desk, her dog-tags escaping the tank top to glide noisily with the movement, her breasts not touching the cold metal. Most of her weight still being supported by her legs.

"Perfect. Don't move."

_Smack._

A gasp, "Yes, sir."


	2. Chapter 2

Sparatus grabs his desk chair, lowering it as low as it will go so that when he sits in it, his face is level with Shepard's ass, where a red, beautiful hand print is beginning to appear. The fingertips of the hand print peeking outside the line of her panties. 

"Legs together."

Shepard complies quickly.

"Good girl."

He rubs his knuckle along her clothed pussy, but stopping when she tries to angle her hips so that his finger rubs against her clit.

 _Smack._

She whimpers.

"Don't. Move."

He starts again, from the wettest part of her panties and draws his knuckle downward. The muscles in her legs tighten but she remains still as he avoids the bundle of nerves. Her breathing is loud but she doesn't make noise. 

The next downward stroke, he uses the tip of his blunted talon to trace the wetness of her panties. Allowing his talon to scrape lightly over her clit, her hips jerking forward from the contact, but no other movements or noises. 

He traces again, zigzagging over the wetness, adding more pressure around her clit, but not touching it. Still no movement or noise. Only heavy breathing and tense muscles.

"Such a good girl, aren't you?"

"Yes, sir." Perspiration beginning to show on her arms and neck.

He rewards her by pushing his face against her covered pussy and nuzzling. Her hips jerk, her back arches slightly and her breathing quickens. Then he growls loudly, knowing she will feel some of the vibrations. She releases a moan. He pulls his face back.

_Smack._

"I was fucking close!"

_Smack. Smack._

"You'll come when I tell you to."

She drops her forehead back down onto his desk with a loud thunk.

Sparatus turns his attention back to the glorious ass in front of him. He hooks his talons in Shepard's panties, one on each side, then slowly pulls it over her the swell of her ass, making sure it drags across the red marks he left. He stops when he pulls them down enough have access to her wet pussy and swollen clit. There is still enough tension in her panties for them to stay where they are without falling. 

He spreads her lips and drags his tongue across her sex, starting from her clit, then pulling back after he teases her entrance. He does it three more times before her legs start shaking and a whimper leaves her throat. He stops, leaning back too look at as much of her as he can from his angle. She growls, aggravated, but she doesn't move from her position. 

He doesn't touch her again until her breathing is somewhat normal, then pushes his tongue inside of her his knuckle moving to rub circles around her clit. Her hips jerk twice, her legs begin to shake again so he pulls back. 

She bangs here head on the desk releasing and dragging in air.

"Please." 

Her voice desperate, cracking. He growls, highly aroused. 

_Smack._

"Don't speak."

He stands and quickly pushes his pants over his hips then thrusts his leaking cock into Shepard, sliding in completely, then stopping.

-

== ==

 

Sparatus pushes Shepard's tank top up over her breasts, head, then pushing it down her arms halfway. He grabs a fistful of hair and pulls her head back, his other arm moving to tease a nipple. He thrusts gently, barely pulling out before pushing back in. 

"I've decided to let you moan, Commander, however you are not allowed to move and you are not allowed to speak."

He pulls his hips back a little farther before thrusting forward a little harder. He pulls back again this time taking his hand away from her breast to run along her folds, his cock half way out while he flicks her clit. 

_Smack._

"Keep your legs together."

He moves his hands to his desk, on each side of her hips then thrusts. He thrusts hard, slamming her into the desk. She moans her pleasure at the abuse. 

"Good girl.", he growls. 

He can hear her dog-tags brushing across the surface of his desk, the way his plates sound when they hit skin, and her hoarse moans. He glances towards the window and sees most of her reflection in the glass. Her arms hiding her face, but her breasts bouncing with each thrust. 

Her legs begin to shake again and she tenses, preparing for denial, but he lets her have it this time. 

Not taking his eyes off her reflection, "Come." 

She screams her release. 

The intensity of her scream and her reflection in the glass throw him over the edge. He thrusts hard into her, spilling his seed inside of her, unable to hold back his growls and moans of pleasure. He rests his forehead against her back as his breathing begins to even out.

He hisses when the cooler air hits him as he pulls out and collapses into his desk chair, raising it with a push of a button. He reaches forward to tug up Shepard's panties taking pride in the fact that she will have to walk back to her ship smelling like him. His mandibles spread into a smile when he notices her legs are no longer supporting her weight. He gently tugs her hips towards him, pulling her into his lap and righting her tank top. 

-

They are in the same position, asleep, an hour later when Sparatus's guards override his locked door in fear of his safety when their pings go unanswered. The guards quickly try to back out when they notice their charge and his companion, but before they can, Councilor Udina bursts in to demand what the problem is.

Councilor Sparatus and Commander Shepard are watching with mild interest. Both exhausted.

Udina's face begins to go scarlet while he raises a fist into the air, "THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!"

The mostly dressed Councilor and the mostly naked Spectre, burst into laughter.


End file.
